


Dancing

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy becomes aware that something is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: Orleans.

Buffy blinked in surprise when she entered her bedroom that night. The rain had finally stopped earlier that afternoon, leaving a muddy world for her to patrol. She was planning on veging in front of the television, but the sight of her room made her change her plans. 

The bed was pushed as far over as it could get, practically on top of her desk, leaving the area near the window bare. Soft, lite rock music was coming from her clock radio rather than her stereo. The lamp on her night stand was on and the blindfold was in the middle of her bed. 

Grinning like an idiot, she grabbed the blindfold and slipped it on, sitting on the edge of the moved bed. She hadn't realized he'd come home already, the week wasn't up for another two days. She itched to see him, but was more than willing to leave her eyes covered if that was his desire. After all, she was getting a lot of pleasure because of a simple piece of black material and an elastic band. 

The window went up and he came into the room. Her senses went haywire, everything on alert, her heart speeding up in her chest. The indelible stamp that his presence created made her tingle in anticipation. It was strange that she never noticed it when she went over to the mansion for training or when he came up to her on patrol. 

Her musings were interrupted by a soft kiss on her brow as he took her hands. He pulled her to her feet and then did something totally unexpected. 

They began dancing. 

He put one of her hands on his shoulder, the other he held in his cool grip as his own hand rested on her lower back right past her hip. He led her in a gentle sway to the music coming over the radio, nothing complicated, just an easy step to the rhythm. One song turned into two, two into three and so on until Buffy wasn't sure when they started. 

_Dance with me_  
I want to be your partner  
Can't you see  
The music is just starting  
Night is falling  
And I am falling  
Dance with me 

Ever so slowly, the moved closer together. His hand was now halfway around her waist, her head laying on his chest, his cheek resting on top of her hair. Under the blindfold, her eyes were closed and she let herself just be with him. No pressure to do anything other than dance. 

_Fantasy_  
Could never be so killing  
I feel free  
I hope that you are wiling  
Pick the beat up  
And pick your feet up  
Dance with me 

The music was soft, not something she would normally listen to, but the words of song that was playing hit her heart. She was having that moment where everything seemed to come together, all her emotions were in perfect harmony and it was the man who she was dancing with that was the cause. 

_Let it lift you off the ground_  
Starry eyes and love is all around us  
I can take you where you want to go

Buffy opened her eyes beneath the blindfold, suddenly aware of the person she was dancing with and realized that something was very off. She fit in his embrace too perfectly, her hand easily reaching his shoulder, her other hand not swallowed by his. She nuzzled his chest, finding that she was right in the area on his pectoral muscle by his shoulder. She felt him pull her even closer and found his sex pressed right against hers, rather than on her stomach. 

_Dance with me_  
I want to be your partner  
Can't you see  
The music is just starting  
Night is falling  
And I am falling  
Dance with me 

How could she not see that the vampire she was dancing with may not be Angel? But who else could it be? She hadn't invited any vampires inside her home, yet this one had access to her house. And if it were someone other than Angel, why hadn't he killed her? Why had he brought her pleasure? 

No, it had to be her imagination. She'd seen the paper on his desk, the wrapping paper on his floor. She'd heard the way he avoided her attempts to get a confession out of him, the little smirk on his face when he touched the scarf on her neck the other night. She had to be wrong, this had to be Angel making her feel this way. 

Hadn't it? 

But before she could do anything, he abruptly stepped away from her, almost causing her to fall. Her hand whipped up to yank off the blindfold, but by the time she did, he was already gone. The only sign that he'd been there was a wet footprint on the windowsill. Confused beyond belief, Buffy sat heavily on the bed, fingering the black material in her hand. 

Spike ran. He normally did nothing of the sort, too cocky to do nothing more than swagger or stalk his prey. Now, however, his feet hit the pavement in even, hard thumps until he was at the docks. At the end of the pier, he sat down, his legs dangling above the water as he stared into its inky blackness. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. 

 

End


End file.
